Being Girl?
by yeojaakoriya23
Summary: Hanya karena permen yang manis dan menggoda bisa merubah gender seseorang? Baekhyun dan Yixing salah satu korbannya. Apakah yang terjadi? ""No! Jangan,Xing! Kita tak tahu itu permen apa. Jangan-jangan permen bisa bikin kerasukan" / 'Kau tak dengar? Eomma tadi bilang.. Datang bulanmu teratur kan' / EXO,SULAY CHANBAEK


**_©yeojakoriya23_**

 ** _Tittle: Be Girl?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: cast mutlak milik saya,tapi boong. Cast bukan milik saya,cast milik Tuhan YME._**

 ** _Cast: EXO Member and others_**

 ** _Main pair: SuLay & Chanbaek untuk sementara_**

 ** _Genre: Temukan sendiri *wkwk*_**

 ** _Rating : T+ (?)_**

 ** _Warning: TYPO,BAHASA GAK BAKU,GAJE,DLL._**

 ** _DLDR!_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** __**

* * *

Kecewa. Iya,kecewa. Baekhyun sedang kecewa sekarang. Bagaimana tidak kecewa?cintanya ditolak,duh..sakitnya tuh disini.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa dia menolakku sih? Aku kan sudah tampan bahkan sangat tampan" gumam Baekhyun lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ia kemudian mengambil cermin kecil disaku seragamnya.

"Oh..lihatlah wajah tampan ku ini wahai Taeyeon sunbae.."

"DOR!" , "EBUJUG!" Teriak Baekhyun kaget. Yang mengejutkannya hanya tertawa tak berdosa/?.

"Ck! Apa maksudmu mengejutkanku,idiot!"kesal Baekhyun sambil mendorong namja tiang yang bernama Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol menyengir.

"Maafkan aku,Baekki~" Ish,menjijikan sekali,pikir Baekhyun. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama 'Baekki'! Itu terdengar tak manly sama sekali!" Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

"Pfftt.." Baekhyun mendelik tak suka. "Dengar ya! Aku sedang kesal! Jangan menggangguku!" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "

Kesal? Kenapa?" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Sudahlah,Chanyeol. Aku malas berbicara denganmu" Baekhyun berniat meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"eits,tunggu.." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu masalahmu,Baekki. Kau kesal karena cintamu ditolak kan?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Tumben pinter" celetuknya.

"Sudahlah, Taeyeon sunbae itu memang tak pantas untukmu" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Ia mendorong bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Ck,jangan marah-marah terus. Ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah sore" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Yasudahlah.." Gumamnya.

.

.

"Baekki,buatkan aku nasi goreng kimchi dong~" pinta Chanyeol sambil ikut berbaring disamping Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menulis entah apa. Kalian pasti heran kan kenapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tinggal bersama? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tinggal bersama karena eomma Baekhyun dan eomma Chanyeol berteman baik. Heechul,eomma Baekhyun,percaya kalau Chanyeol bisa menjaga anaknya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Apa kau lupa atau memang bodoh? Aku tak pandai memasak,idiot!" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau galak sekali,Baekki. Jangan-jangan kau sedang PMS. Ini aku bawakan pembalut" Chanyeol menyerahkan sebungkus pembalut. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya,bodoh?!" Chanyeol nyengir.

"Aku menemukannya didepan rumah tadi" . "Ah terserah! Pergi sana!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol agar turun dari kasurnya. Chanyeol mendengus.

"Cerewet"

Baekhyun mendelik dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Chanyeol merengut seraya memegang perutnya yang sangat lapar. "Huaa..aku lapar.." Suara bass Chanyeol menggema. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Shut up, Park idiot!" Teriak Baekhyun cempreng. Chanyeol menutup telinganya. "Aish,kau berisik sekali" ucap Chanyeol. Loh? Bukannya yang berisik itu dia? Tapi Baekhyun juga bales teriak,cempreng pula. Yang bego siapa?

"Kau yang berisik, Dobi! Pergilah sana! Cari makan diluar"

"Kau mengusirku.." Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'ewhh..iyuuhhh'.

"Memang. Pergi sana" Chanyeol merengut lalu keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Baekki cerewet dan galak sekali!" Chanyeol mendengus lalu berteriak.

"Baekki, akan ku adukan ke eomma mu kalau kau tak mau memberiku makan!" Teriaknya. Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Buru-buru ia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Duh..jangan mengadu ke eomma ku dong"melas Baekhyun. Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya.

"Akan kuadukan!" Chanyeol mengambil handphonenya.

"Jangan,please.." Baekhyun mencoba merebut handphone Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggerakkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah akan kubuatkan makanan.." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"..tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau nanti keracunan" senyum lebar itu meluntur. Chanyeol berdecak.

"Buatkan aku apa saja yang penting bisa dimakan. Aku lapar sekali" Baekhyun mendengus.

"Memangnya aku ini babu mu?" Chanyeol menunjukkan handphonenya.

"Eh..baik-baik..akan kubuatkan"

.

.

"Hoi, Park Dobi! Ini sudah jadi makanannya" teriak Baekhyun dari arah dapur. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung berlari kearah dapur. Ia melihat apa yang sudah dimasak Baekhyun. Terlihat lezat,tapi..

"Baekki.." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Ini kan makan malam. Kok kamu buat sandwich dan susu sih.." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa aku buat ini? Karena cuma ini yang aku bisa" jawab Baekhyun lalu duduk dikursi makan.

"Diam dan habiskan itu" Baekhyun mengambil sandwichnya dan melahapnya. Chanyeol mendengus lalu ikut duduk.

"Setidaknya kau belajar memasak,Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggigit sandwichnya.

"duh,kurang kerjaan sekali aku belajar memasak! Aku kan bukan perempuan yang harus memasak dan lain-lain" jawab Baekhyun judes lalu meminum susu hangatnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. "kau saja sana yang belajar masak" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Kamu cerewet sekali,tau ga?" ucap Chanyeol lalu meneguk susunya sampai habis. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sinis. Keduanya terdiam sambil memakan sandwichnya.

Baekhyun sedikit melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah sandwichnya.

'Chanyeol tampan sih..' Batinnya. Ia kemudian menatap gelasnya yang berisi susu. 'Tapi..'

"Aku sudah selesai.. Ini jam berapa sih?" Chanyeol melihat kearah jam tangannya. Baekhyun dengan cepat menghabiskan sandwichnya.

"Yeol.." Panggilnya. Chanyeol menengok kearah Baekhyun.

"Ya?" Baekhyun menarik nafas perlahan. "Bantu aku ya.." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bantu apa?" ,

"bantu aku mendapatkan pacar"

.

.

"Jadi begini, Baek. Kalau kau mau mendapatkan pacar..kau harus bla bla bla bla" Baekhyun menatap Yixing yang sedang mengoceh tentang 'cara-mendapatkan-pacar-yang-ampuh-ala-Zhang-Yixing'.

"Ck, aku sudah tampan,Xing. Aku sudah menarik,aku romantis. Tapi tetap ditolak!" Yixing menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau tampan?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Yixing menahan tawanya lalu pura-pura batuk. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa sih?" , "ehm,tak apa. Hei,bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita jalan-jalan?" Baekhyun terlihat berpikir.

"Boleh juga"

"Sekalian berbicara tentang mendapatkan pacar.." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Oke-oke.."

"Xing,kantin yuk" Yixing menoleh kebelakang. Oh.. Suho.

"Yuk" Yixing kemudian berdiri.

"Mau ikut gak, Byun?" Baekhyun menatap Suho dan Yixing yang sudah bergandengan tangan dengan tatapan tak berminat.

"Ga. Kalian berdua aja" Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menarik Suho.

.

.

"Yi, pulang bareng yuk" ajak Suho. Yixing menoleh kearah Suho.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan bareng Baekhyun. Mau ikut?" Suho berpikir sebentar.

"Mau sih. Tapi..tugasku banyak banget,Xing" Yixing menatap Suho prihatin.

"Yang sabar ya,Ho.." Yixing menepuk-nepuk punggung Suho. Suho mengangguk sedih lalu memeluk pinggang sempit Yixing. Sekalian modus,wekaweka.

"Hoi,Lay!" Yixing buru-buru melepaskan pelukan itu dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia tersenyum.

"Nah itu Baekhyun udah keluar. Aku pergi dulu ya" ,

"eh tunggu.." Yixing menatap Suho bingung.

"Cium dulu dong" pipi Yixing memerah. Ia kemudian mengecup pipi dan bibir Suho kilat. "Bye.." Yixing melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari kearah Baekhyun.

"Ck,lama sekali sih. Cuma mau jalan-jalan doang pake peluk cium segala" sinis Baekhyun. Iri ya?kkk~.

Yixing menyengir.

"Jangan marah,Byun Baek.. Itu demi keselamatan ku" Baekhyun mendelik. "Terserah. Ayo pergi"

.

.

"Byun,katanya ini gedung termisterius loh. Masuk yuk" Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. "Gak ah,kamu aja sana" Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ga asik kamu,Byun. Mana ngakunya manly lagi" Baekhyun gelagapan.

"A-aku memang manly" Yixing menyipitkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu.."

"..ayo masuk!"

"HUAA YIXING!"

"Baek,lihat! Itu ada lukisan!"Yixing menarik Baekhyun menuju lukisan itu.

"Wah..bagus sekali. Eh? Apa ini?" Yixing menunjuk 3 bungkus permen yang sepertinya manis.

"Hm..aku jadi ingin memakannya" ucap Yixing yang tergoda dengan permen itu. Baekhyun mencegah Yixing.

"No! Jangan,Xing! Kita tak tahu itu permen apa. Jangan-jangan permen bisa bikin kerasukan" Yixing menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Hellaw,mana ada permen yang kayak begitu,Byun. Dimana-mana permen itu manis,enak.." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Yixing memang tak cepat percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. "Ck,jangan dimakan!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Yixing yang ingin mengambil permen itu.

"Ayolah,Byun.. Mumpung gratis" Yixing menunjukkan kedua permen yang terlihat menggoda itu. Baekhyun menelan salivanya.

'Makanlah aku.. makanlah aku..' Permen itu seolah-olah menggoda Baekhyun agar memakannya. Yixing memutar bola matanya ketika melihat Baekhyun yang terbengong melihat permen itu.

"Mari kita makan permen inii~" Yixing membuka bungkus permen itu dan memasukkannya kemulutnya. Baekhyun menatap Yixing yang baru saja memakan permen itu.

"Hm..enak sekali!" Baekhyun menelan salivanya lagi.

'Sial,aku tergoda!' Baekhyun mengambil permen itu dan membuka bungkusnya. Ia dengan ragu memasukkan permen itu kemulutnya.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?" Ucap Yixing. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kamu sih,ga percaya. Mari menjelajahi gedung ini!" Yixing menarik tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap cemas handphonenya. "Baekki..kau kemana.." Chanyeol kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk disofa.

"Nanti eomma mu marah lagi,duh.." Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya.

CKLEK..

"aku pulang.." Chanyeol langsung melihat kearah pintu. Ia tersenyum sumringah lalu mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Baekki! Akhirnya kau pulang juga!" Pekik Chanyeol lalu memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mu.. Aku takut nanti eomma mu marah kepadaku" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"M-maafkan aku,Chan.." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tak apa,yang penting kau pulang" Chanyeol tersenyum.

'Shit, tampan sekali!'

"Mandilah dulu,Baek. Ini sudah malam" Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian berjalan kearah kamarnya.

SKIP

"Baek,tadi kamu kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dikasurnya. "Ga kemana-mana.." Baekhyun menarik selimutnya.

"Ck.."

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamar itu. "Aku jadi teringat sebuah cerita.." Gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang dapat mendengar gumaman itu langsung menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Cerita apa?"

"Cerita tentang perubahan gender seseorang" Baekhyun tertawa.

"Haha,cerita konyol macam apa itu?" Chanyeol mendengus.

"Ini real,Baek. Real loh" ucap Chanyeol sambil menekan kan kata 'real'. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Yixing dan Chanyeol tak ada bedanya,pikirnya.

"Jadi begini.."

"Persetan dengan cerita konyol mu itu,aku sudah mengantuk" potong Baekhyun lalu memeluk gulingnya. Chanyeol berdecak sebal.

"Hah..yasudahlah. Tidur yang nyenyak,Baekki~" ucap Chanyeol lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Yixing membuka matanya lalu menguap. "Hoaamm.. Ugh,perutku sakit sekali.." Yixing memegang perutnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Loh? Kok aku ngerasa pinggangku kecil sekali ya?" Gumam Yixing. Ia kemudian melihat kearah pinggangnya. Matanya membulat. Sedetik kemudian ia berteriak.

"APA INI?!" Yixing mendapati tubuhnya yang sudah persis seperti perempuan. Ia kemudian bercermin. Ia berteriak lagi.

"R-rambutku.." Ia memegang rambutnya yang panjang.

"D-dadakuu.." Yixing beralih memegang dadanya yang kini menonjol.

"A-aku memiliki payudara?"

"Aku kan laki-laki!" Yixing menjambak rambutnya.

"T-tidak.. Ini pasti mimpi. Iya,aku pasti bermimpi" Yixing menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Yixing meneteskan air matanya. "Kenapa aku bisa menjadi perempuan seperti ini?!" Yixing memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia menangis.

TOK TOK TOK..

"Yixing?" Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara Suho dari luar.

"I-itu Suho.. A-apa yang harus kulakukan?" Yixing berdiri dan menggigit jari telunjuknya. Ia kemudian berlari kearah kamar mandinya.

.

Suho mengerutkan dahinya.

'Mana Yixing?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia lalu mencoba mengetuk pintu itu lagi.

"Yixing? Ini aku Suho.."

".." Tak ada jawaban. Suho kemudian mencoba membuka pintu itu.

"Tidak dikunci?" Suho kemudian masuk ke apartement Yixing.

"Yixing?" Yixing yang mendengar suara Suho langsung meringsut takut.

"T-tidak.. Suho tak boleh tahu.."

Suho mencoba mencari kekamar Yixing. Tapi.. Tak ada siapapun. Ia kemudian mengecek ke dapur.

Kosong

Tak ada siapapun juga.

"Ah mungkin dia sedang mandi" Suho kemudian berjalan kekamar mandi.

"Yixing? Kau didalam?" Tanya Suho. Yixing terkejut mendengar suara Suho yang sepertinya didepan pintu kamar mandi itu. Ia kemudian berjalan mundur.

PRANGG!

Tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol tempat untuk menaruh gosok giginya. Mana tempat gosok giginya itu gelas kaca. Duh,Yixing bego juga ya. Banget malahan.

Yixing terkejut.

"Xing? Kau didalam? Jawab atau akan ku dobrak" Yixing menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana.." Gumam Yixing.

Suho yang merasa tak mendapat jawaban langsung bersiap-siap untuk mendobrak pintu itu.

"1..2.."

BRAKK!

Sip,Suho berhasil mendobrak pintu itu. Ia sangat kaget ketika mendapati seorang gadis didalam kamar mandi itu.

"K-kau siapa?" Tanya Suho. Gadis itu terlihat kaget.

"M-menjauh!" Suho membelalakkan matanya.

"Yixing?!"

.

.

Baekhyun menguap lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dikasur. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang masih tertidur.

"Ah.. Badanku pegal sekali" Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hoaamm.." Chanyeol terbangun dan menguap lebar. Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup ia melihat kearah Baekhyun. Matanya terbuka lebar.

"B-baekhyun? K-kau.." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku? Kenapa?" Chanyeol buru-buru turun dari kasurnya dan mendekat kearah kasur Baekhyun.

"K-kau.." Chanyeol menyentuh dada Baekhyun yang menonjol. Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengan dada ku?" , "coba bercermin!" Baekhyun langsung melihat kearah cermin yang ada dikamarnya. Mata sipitnya melebar.

"APA?!" Teriaknya.

"C-chanyeol..a-aku.." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama.

'Astaga..cantik sekali' batinnya.

"Hei,Chanyeol! Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa tubuhku seperti perempuan?!" Baekhyun menangis.

"Kenapa rambutku? Kenapaa?!" Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Husstt.." Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil meninju-ninju dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang meninju dadanya. Ia tetap berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Baekki.." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun. Ia menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Bagaimana aku tak menangis? Aku berubah menjadi perempuan,Yeol!" Baekhyun melempar-lemparkan bantalnya kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam.

"Bagaimana ini? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?!" Isak Baekhyun. Hidungnya memerah,begitu pula dengan wajahnya.

"Eomma mu harus tau,Baek" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Jangan!" Baekhyun mencegah Chanyeol yang ingin menelpon eomma nya. Ia menatap Chanyeol. Keduanya terdiam.

"Hei,kenapa tubuhmu tambah pendek ya?" Chanyeol terkekeh. Sebelumnya tinggi Baekhyun sampai bawah telinganya. Sekarang.. Cuma sampai dadanya. Baekhyun merengut.

"Jangan mengejekku,idiot!" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol yang tepat didepannya.

"Pokoknya eomma mu harus tau!" Chanyeol menelpon eomma Baekhyun.

"NO!" Teriak Baekhyun. Tapi terlambat..

"Halo,ahjumma?"

'Halo,Chan-ah. Ada apa?'

"Ahjumma bisa kesini tidak? Aku butuh bantuan ahjumma"

'Ooh..bisa kok. Ohya,bagaimana kabar putriku?' Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya.

"Putrimu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

'Iya,Baekhyun. Dia baik-baik saja kan?' Chanyeol terdiam. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang terdiam. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan 'kenapa?' . Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya lalu memberikan handphonenya ke Baekhyun.

"H-halo eomma?"

'Halo Baekhyun! Eomma sangat merindukan mu,sayang..' Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Aku juga eomma"

'Datang bulanmu teratur kan,sayang?' Loh?datang bulan? Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hah?"

'Kau tak dengar? Eomma tadi bilang.. Datang bulanmu teratur kan?' Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Apa?" Ucap Chanyeol tanpa suara. Baekhyun menjauhkan handphone itu dan berbisik ke Chanyeol.

"Eomma ku bertanya tentang datang bulan" bisiknya. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Datang bulan?"

'Baekhyunnie,kau masih disana?'

Baekhyun mendekatkan handphone itu lagi.

"I-iya,eomma" terdengar helaan nafas lega dari sebrang sana.

'Ohya,Chanyeol tadi butuh bantuan apa?' Baekhyun buru-buru memberikan hanphone itu ke Chanyeol.

"Ah tidak apa-apa,ahjumma. Tidak jadi,hehe. Aku matikan ya telponnya?"

'Baiklah, bye~'

"Bye~"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega. Tapi..

"Kok eomma mu..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi,hiks.." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Chanyeol langsung mendekap tubuh Baekhyun erat.

"Kumohon jangan menangis,Baekki" Baekhyun menggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Chanyeol.

"C-chanyeol..hiks,aku s-sedih sekali" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus lembut punggung Baekhyun.

.

.

Suho mendekat kearah Yixing.

"K-kau Yixing?" Yixing bergerak mundur. "Pergi dari sini!" Suho menggeleng.

"Tidak akan" Suho langsung menarik tangan Yixing. Ia menatap Yixing yang kini berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik.

"Xing..apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Yixing terisak.

"M-mollayo.." Gumam Yixing. Suho memeluk Yixing.

"Sungguh,kau cantik sekali.." Yixing membelalakkan matanya. Ia mendorong tubuh Suho.

"Tidak!" Teriak Yixing.

"Xing.." Suho memegang pundak Yixing. Ia menatap sedih Yixing yang sedang terisak.

"Aku tak mau menjadi perempuan! Aku tidak mau,hiks.." Yixing mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Suho menggenggam tangan Yixing erat.

"Husstt..kenapa kau bisa menjadi perempuan seperti ini?" Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tahu,Suho.."jawab Yixing lemah. Yixing menjatuhkan tubuhnya didekapan Suho.

"Suho,apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Yixing memeluk Suho seerat mungkin. Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia terdiam membiarkan Yixing menangis sepuas-puasnya.

"Hiks.." Tangis Yixing mereda. Suho menatap Yixing.

"See? Wajahmu merah padam,astaga sayang.." Suho menghapus air mata Yixing. Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Suho.

"Badanku juga menyusut,huaaa.." Tangis Yixing pecah lagi. Suho memijat pelipisnya. "Jangan nangis lagi dong" Suho menangkup kedua pipi Yixing dan mengecup kedua mata Yixing. Yixing terdiam.

"S-suho..kau mau membantu ku kan?" Suho tersenyum.

"Apa saja untukmu,honey~" , "T-terimakasih" Yixing memeluk Suho lagi. "Nah,mumpung hari minggu. Kita ke apartement ChanBaek ya. Mandi dulu sana" Yixing mengangguk lesu.

"Hush sana" Yixing mendorong tubuh Suho. Suho mendengus.

"Iya,aku keluar" ucap Suho lalu keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

.

.

Suho tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan wajah Yixing yang bertambah manis dan cantik sekarang. Jangan lupakan tubuh langsingnya. Ugh..Suho ingin mimisan rasanya. Ia menopang dagunya.

"AAAAHHHH!" Suho terkaget ketika mendengar suara teriakan Yixing yang sangat nyaring dari kamar mandi. Ia langsung berlari kekamar mandi.

"Yixing? Ada apa?!" Tanya Suho panik. Sedangkan Yixing? Ia menggigit jarinya.

"D-darah?"

Suho menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Yixing! Buka!" Yixing tak menghiraukan Suho yang berteriak dari tadi.

"K-kenapa vagina ku mengeluarkan darah?" Gumam Yixing sambil menutup mulutnya kaget. Yixing mengambil handuknya lalu memakainya dan keluar dari kamar mandi itu. "S-suho.." Panggil Yixing pelan.

"Yixing,ada apa?" Tanya Suho panik. Yixing menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku berdarah.." Suho membulatkan matanya.

"Apa yang berdarah? Sini aku obati" . "Vaginaku.." Suho terdiam.

"Kau menstruasi?" Yixing mengerjapkan matanya.

"Menstruasi?" Tanya Yixing tak percaya.

"Ya..mungkin" Suho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huaa,Suhooo" Yixing memeluk Suho. Suho menahan nafasnya ketika melihat leher mulus Yixing tepat didepan matanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan bla bla bla" Suho terdiam.

"Ck,Suho! Kau tak mendengarkanku ya?" Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya. Suho menyengir.

"H-hehe,dengar kok.." Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dan melanjutkan ocehannya lagi. "Aku tak bisa memasang pembalut dan bla bla bla bla-" Suho memutar bola matanya malas.

"Minta tolong dengan mama mu apa susahnya sih?" Potong Suho. Yixing membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau gila?!" Yixing mendorong dada Suho.

"Tidak. Sebentar ya" Suho mengambil handphone nya dan menelpon mama Yixing.

'Halo,Suho?' Suho tersenyum.

"Halo, Ma? Bisa kesini nggak? Ini penting banget,please" Yixing meninju-ninju punggung Suho,menyuruh Suho mematikan telpon itu.

'Bisa. Tunggu sebentar ya' Suho tersenyum lega.

"Oke sip,Ma. Ditunggu ya" Suho mematikan panggilan itu. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Ia mendapati Yixing yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan marah,Xingie.. Mama mu kan mungkin bisa membantu" Suho menggenggam lembut tangan Yixing. Yixing memasang wajah sedih.

"Hiks.." Suho melihat kearah kaki Yixing. "Xing.." Panggilnya.

"Kenapa?" , "i-itu.." Suho menunjuk darah yang mengalir dikaki Yixing. Yixing melihat kearah kakinya dan..

"HUAA!" Yixing berteriak dan langsung berlari kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Suho langsung berlari kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Silahkan masuk, Ma.." Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Mana Yixing nya? Ohya,ada butuh apa?" Suho menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Yixing dikamar,Ma.." Suho tersenyum canggung kepada Mama Yixing. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah kamar Yixing.

"Yixing sayang? Ini mama" Yixing yang mendengar suara mama nya langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Mama kesini?" Gumamnya.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan muncullah seorang wanita paruh baya.

"M-mama?" Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Anakku sayang.." Mama Yixing langsung memeluk Yixing.

"Mama merindukanmu,sayang.." Yixing tersenyum kaku.

"Kalian ada perlu apa sih ?" Tanya Mama Yixing sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Yixing menatap Suho tajam. Yang ditatap hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"A-anu,Ma.. 'I-itu' ku mengeluarkan darah" ucap Yixing malu-malu. Mama Yixing tersenyum.

"Ooh..kamu menstruasi,sayang. Duh,Mama heran sendiri. Kok kamu baru dapet pas umur segini ya?" Yixing menatap mama nya bingung.

'Kok?..' Ia kemudian menatap Suho dengan tatapan sangat bingung. Suho hanya mengangkat bahunya tak paham.

"Kamu ada punya pembalut?" Tanya mama Yixing. Yixing menggeleng. Mama Yixing menepuk dahinya.

"Suho,tolong belikan pembalut ya" Suho mengangguk.

"Ini uangnya" ,

"gausah,pakai uangku saja" Suho tersenyum. Mama Yixing ikut tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'terimakasih'. Suho lalu pergi keluar kamar.

"Ma.. Aku perempuan?" Tanya Yixing. Mama Yixing mengerutkan dahinya.

"Yaiyalah" Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya. "Bukannya aku laki-laki?" Mama Yixing mengerutkan dahinya lagi.

"Kau sakit,sayang?" Mama Yixing memegang dahi Yixing. Yixing menggeleng.

"T-tidak Ma" Mama Yixing berdecak.

"Kau itu anak perempuan satu-satunya Mama.." Mama Yixing tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Yixing lembut. Yixing hanya terdiam.

'Apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Aku perempuan?" Gumamnya. Ia memegang pipinya.

"B-bagaimana dengan Taeyeon sunbae?"

"Ck,lupakan Taeyeon sunbae,Baek" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul sambil membawa nampan yang berisi roti dan susu. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Tidak bisa!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sekarang kau perempuan. Masa mau berpacaran dengan perempuan juga?" Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menatap kosong roti yang sudah diolesi selai cokelat itu. Benar juga kata Chanyeol,ia sekarang sudah menjadi perempuan. Tapi kan..jiwa nya masih jiwa laki-laki.

"Makanlah dulu.." Chanyeol menyerahkan sepotong roti kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil roti itu dan menggigitnya.

"Aku tak percaya dengan semua ini" Baekhyun mengunyah roti itu perlahan lalu menelannya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam.

'Dia semakin cantik,astaga..'

"Kau sangat cantik" ucap Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. "Apa kau bilang?!" Teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol menutup telinganya.

"Bisa-bisa telingaku akan jebol,Baekki" Baekhyun mendelik tak suka.

"Sekali lagi kalau kau mengatakan aku cantik..pisau melayang" ancam Baekhyun lalu meneguk susunya.

.

.

"Ini pembalutnya,Ma" Suho menyerahkan sebungkus pembalut kepada Mama Yixing. Mama Yixing tersenyum.

"Nah jadi begini,sayang..."

"Ma.." Panggil Yixing.

"..sebaiknya dikamar mandi saja" Yixing menatap Suho sebentar. Mama Yixing terkekeh.

"Kau benar,ayo" Yixing dan mamanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Suho menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Kok mamanya Yixing bersikap seolah-olah Yixing memang perempuan? Atau.. Ah! Aku tak mengerti" Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

SKIP

"Makasih ya,Ma" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum. Mama Yixing membalas senyumnya.

"Mama pulang dulu ya? Ohya Suho,jaga Yixing baik-baik ya" Suho tersenyum.

"Siap,Ma!" Mama Yixing terkekeh lalu pergi dari apartement Yixing.

Suho menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan Yixing? Ia masih terdiam daritadi. Suho menatap Yixing bingung.

"Xing? Kau kenapa,hm?" Suho mendekat kearah Yixing dan merangkulnya. Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Cerita saja kepadaku" Suho mengelus rambut Yixing. Yixing menggeleng lagi.

"H-hiks.." Suho menatap Yixing khawatir. "Kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Suho. Lagi-lagi Yixing menggeleng.

"Ayo kita kerumah Baekhyun" Yixing mendongakkan kepadanya dan menatap Suho.

"A-ayo.." Suho tersenyum.

"Senyum dong" ucap Suho sambil mencubit pelan pipi Yixing. Yixing tersenyum tipis. Suho melebarkan senyumnya lalu mengecup pipi Yixing.

.

.

Baekhyun menopang dagunya sambil menatap kosong tv yang menyala. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir. "Sudahlah..jangan terlalu dipikirkan" Chanyeol mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Ia tak menjawab.

"Besok kan sekolah,seragamku bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya juga ya. Bagaimana ini?" Chanyeol malah balik nanya. Baekhyun menepuk dahinya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Baekhyun",sepertinya Baekhyun mengenal suara ini.

"Itu Suho. Buka sana pintunya" Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia berangkat lalu membukakan pintunya.

"Iya,Suho. Ada ap-" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat Suho dan seorang gadis disampingnya. Ia membulatkan matanya,begitupun dengan gadis itu.

"Yixing?! / Baekhyun?!" Teriak mereka bersamaan. Sontak Suho menutup telinganya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang.

"Loh? Yixing? Kamu juga jadi perempuan?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Kok Baekhyun juga jadi perempuan?" Tanya Suho bingung. Mereka terdiam.

Baekhyun akhirnya menarik tangan Yixing. "Xing,bagaimana kita bisa menjadi seperti ini?" Yixing hanya menggeleng tak paham.

"Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan permen itu!" Yixing membulatkan matanya.

"B-bagaimana bisa?"Tanya Yixing tak percaya. Baekhyun berdecak.

"Aku yakin sekali. Permen itu yang sudah membuat kita seperti ini,Xing! Kita harus ke gedung itu lagi,ayo" , "t-tunggu.."

.

.

TBC

* * *

 ** _Ff apa ini?! Wkwk._**

 ** _Ohya,kalau ada saran atau apa aja tinggal PM ya:)_**

 ** _Jangan lupa review^^_**

 ** _Salam kecut,_**

 ** _dind._**


End file.
